


I Fucked a Mermaid

by GioGioStar



Category: Undertale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drowning, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Near Death Experiences, Near Drowning, Other, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: Stretch has a day off and instead of spending it alone in his house, he decides to go out to Waterfall for a nice change of scenery. But when he is confronted with a mythical creature and a golden opportunity, can Papyrus resist it or will he find himself stranded without a life preserve?





	I Fucked a Mermaid

Stretch laid down near one of the many lakes in Waterfall. Today was his day off from his normal duties. Normally, he would just stay inside, sleep, eat, watch television or play on some games. But today, he was in the mood of just lazing around out of his home. Papyrus had to admit, however, that it was a nice change of scenery. The sounds of the water slapping against the rocks as it tumbled into the lake, the streams pouring into whatever they could find was relaxing.

 

The skeleton brought out one of his cigarettes and lighter, knowing that this was going to be even better. He took a hit of his fag, smiling as he felt the burning hot smoke fill his chest cavity, relaxing his entire body. Slowly, he exhaled the smoke through his nostril holes, pleased by how the smoke danced in the air.

 

From the corner of his eye, he saw something that was odd. He swore that there was another skeleton swimming in the lake. It was weird, there weren't too many skeleton monsters and those that were in the Underground lived in New Home. He just looked a little out of place. Papyrus was too far away to see what the other skeleton looked like.

 

Papyrus, just continued to smoke, taking hit after hit of his cigarette. He just continued watching the other skeleton swim. Papyrus didn't realize it, but once his cancer stick ended, he began taking off his shoes, putting his socks in one of the sneakers. He removed his cargo shorts and his hoodie, wearing nothing but loose-fitting boxer shorts. He didn't think he would go swimming, but something was luring him in.

 

Stretch couldn't stop himself even if he tried. He felt the freezing cold water hit his toes. Normally, he would have hesitated to get in, but for some reason, his mind wouldn't let him. He continued walking towards the swimming skeleton, his knees already submerged into the lake. As Papyrus moved closer, he began to hear singing. It was almost hypnotic. He couldn't help but go towards the sound, even though his body was screaming for him to turn back.

 

Stretch was now waist deep in the water, his body hated the cold water. But now, he could see clearly the skeleton swimming. The sound was coming from them. Their voice singing in a way that shouldn't have been possible. It was almost as if their voice was infused with magic. And that was when he saw it. A large ecto-fin. This was insane. Papyrus felt as if he was losing his mind. There was no way in hell that this skeleton was a mermaid. They were not real. They were like the boogie man or the tooth fairy. They were just little imaginary creatures adults would tell children to captivate their imaginations. Stretch felt like he was losing his mind. There was no way this could all be real.

 

The “mermaid” had cracks through their body, a large golden tooth-like fang that seemed to be almost too big for their mouth. Honestly, their face was too similar to theirs. He swore now, knowing that there was no way this could be a dream.

 

And that was when their eyes met. The singing stopped, the skeletal mermaid looking at him with wide eyes. They looked almost terrified of being discovered. The moment the singing stopped, Papyrus was snapped out of the lucid trance he was in. Horrifically, this strange creature was the cause.

 

“Hey, I won't harm ya. I promise,” Papyrus assured the mythical creature.

 

Meekly, the creature swam up to him, Papyrus could feel their fins brush up against his leg. He could see their blurred figure submerged under water. They continued to circle Papyrus, almost weary if they should trust him. The skeleton was getting nervous now.

 

Papyrus clutched his chest with the sudden appearance of the creature. They looked so much like him that it just creeped him out a little. The creature lifted their hand, pressing it against Papyrus's cheek. He was trying hard not to hyperventilate. This creature looked so much like him. A few differences like the cracks and tooth, but it was just mind boggling.

 

Papyrus was about to speak when the creature began to sing again, making Papyrus wrap his arm around him, pulling him almost. Papyrus again felt his body going into a trance. His brain was screaming for him to stop and get out. But no matter how hard he was trying to stop, his feet kept going, the water becoming deeper and deeper until he needed to start swimming.

 

Throughout the entire time, they kept singing. Papyrus felt his face flushed with his magic. He didn't know if it was because he was swimming or if the song was affecting him. Once they were far enough on the deep end, the mermaid went under water again, the singing stopped and Papyrus snapped out of his trance again.

 

Papyrus sighed when he felt their fins brush against his hips, rubbing his pelvis. Papyrus let out a soft moan the more the mermaid continued. Slowly, Papyrus's penis took form, he was trying to keep calm. This was not what he was planning on doing. He just wanted to lay down on the shore and relax.

 

Papyrus was about to question what was going on before he felt hands lower his boxers. His member glowed brightly through the water, seeing that it was the mermaid that had done it. They looked at his penis curiously, poking it in random places. Stretch was about to lift his boxer shorts back up when suddenly he felt a pressure that forced a moan out of his mouth. He looked down again, seeing that the mermaid began performing fellatio. Stretch moved his hands to the back of the mermaid's head, feeling them go deeper.

 

Stretch was losing his god damn mind. He had discovered a mermaid, a creature that most people believed was nonexistent and he ends up getting lucky. It wasn't his intention but he wasn't going to stop it either. If they wanted to suck his dick, who was he to stop them? And if they wanted to go even further, he wasn't going to stop them either. This was a very curious thing, though. Did it have the stuff required to go all the way? How did that work? His mind just continued spinning in curiosity and lust.

 

And suddenly, they stopped, returning to the surface. They laid on top of the water, their ecto flesh much more different than the ecto flesh Papyrus made. Their tail still had the feeling of ecto magic, but much rougher than his. Curiously, Stretch touched their rib cage. Immediately, he regretted it as the mermaid suddenly dove back down, using their tail to hit the back of his hips.

 

When they returned to the surface, they had a look on their face that made everything clear to Papyrus, don't touch their bones unless if they let him. Papyrus didn't know what to do. They didn't speak. Or if they did, they didn't speak the same language as him.

 

Papyrus watched them float around, watching the creature floating nonchalantly. They placed their fingers to where their pelvis would be, he could see that the magic was changing a bit. Stretch couldn't believe that the mermaid was beginning to show their genitalia. What shocked him, even more, was that they were rubbing themselves, soft little whimpers escaped them. It was smaller than what he expected, the slit about the length of his index finger.

 

“Let me help you,” Papyrus whispered reassuringly.

 

The mermaid looked at Papyrus, rust colored magic stained their face. Papyrus wasn't sure if they understood him, but they flopped over, swimming closer to Papyrus. Once they were closer to him, they laid on their back again, taking his hand to the newly formed mound. It was much softer than the rest of the ecto scales, feeling much more like the ecto flesh he made for his own genitals. Stretch just pressed the small bean, pleased when he saw how the mythical creature splashed their tail. An idea flashed in Stretch's head and without thinking, he acted on it, letting his tongue roam over the mermaid's vulva. Moans escaped the mermaid's mouth, Papyrus smiled throughout it all. Stretch began darting his tongue in and out of the mermaid's mound, still flicking with his finger their bean. The more he continued, the more they thrashed in pleasure.

 

After a few minutes of Papyrus going at the mermaid like an all you can eat sushi bar, the creature began to guide his hands to their arms, letting him know that it was alright. They had motioned for Papyrus to lay on top of them, assuring him that nothing would happen. His hard on dangerously close to their entrance. The heat was mind breaking. Papyrus couldn't believe that he was about to go at it with a mermaid. Nobody was going to believe him.

 

The moment his penis slipped in, Papyrus needed to stop. It was much tighter than what he expected. If he didn't stop, he knew that he would have came within a few minutes. And he was not going to lose his chance at hooking up with something as rare and exotic as a mermaid. He could already see that he was much bigger than what they may have expected. Papyrus was a bit larger than the average skeleton, and even then he was taller than other skeletons.

 

Once enough time had passed and both grew accustomed to the size difference, Papyrus began thrusting slowly. Inside he felt the mermaid's walls hug tightly, a mass of bumps and waves. The heat was intense, making him already lose his breath. He just couldn't believe it. He was fucking a mermaid. Papyrus was fucking a mermaid. Nobody was going to believe him if he said that he literally got to fuck a mermaid.

 

Papyrus began to pick up speed, starting to thrust deeper into the mermaid. Moans escaped from their mouths. Stretch looked at the mermaid, almost feeling conceited. They just looked so much like him. It was literally almost as if he was screwing a version of himself. He just didn't know if this was his own narcissism gone too far or he was over thinking things. It didn't matter. This was happening and he wasn't going to let that stop him. Stretch kissed their mouth, almost harshly.

 

Stretch's mind was spinning as he continued to thrust into the other Papyrus. Whispering “Rust” over and over. He didn't know their name, but their magic was a red-orange that looked just like rust. It was the only name he could think of.

 

Rust continued moaning, lost in the pleasure Stretch provided. Stretch felt his body being sucked in deeper until he finally hit Rust's g-spot. And that was when both had lost it. Stretch started going faster, thrusting his hips harshly. He was just lost in the mermaid's velvety slit.

 

He felt his climax approaching closer. He thrust at the mermaid harder, trying to keep himself from falling off of them. Stretch let out a cry as he began cumming. He didn't know if he had fallen off or if he startled the mermaid, but he was suddenly under the water. His body was too tired from cumming harder than he normally would. The mermaid seemed to be dragging him deeper into the depths. This wasn't looking good. Papyrus, despite his exhaustion, tried fighting back. His chest began hurting from the lack of oxygen. He needed to breathe. He needed air.

 

The mermaid, however, did not look too impressed, swatting him with their tail, knocking whatever little air Stretch had out of his body. Stretch just couldn't believe it. He was going to die because of a mermaid. He really didn't want to die like this. His boxers were dangling from one of his feet. If he died, nobody would find him.

 

His vision began to darken as his head filled completely with water. He could barely hear a single thing. But from what he could see, something had scared the mermaid off, a flash of magic and Papyrus realized one of two things. Either this mermaid had the ability to travel worlds, or all mermaids could do it and he just witnessed one of the coolest things science could have bestowed upon him. His body couldn't handle it anymore as he took in water, his body desperately trying to get oxygen. Stretch's vision finally failed him. He just hoped that Blue would be alright without him.

 

Stretch slowly began hearing things, wondering if death felt like a weird dream. He felt a hard pressure on his chest as his eyes darted open, his senses crashing back all at once. He began coughing violently, spitting up water. He was looking at his surroundings, seeing that he was back on the shore. In front of him were Sans and Alphys. Both of them soaked to the bone.

 

“Oh, Stars!” Sans cried out, “Thank Toriel you're alive.”

 

“What happened? Weren't you both over at New Home?”

 

“Yeah, dork. But we're too good for the mission Queen Toriel had for us and we finished early. Came back here to take your bro home and we saw you drowning.”

 

“Papy, what happened to you?” the smaller skeleton looked at Papyrus with worried eyes.

 

“You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you.” Papyrus sighed as he looked at the lake.

 

One thing was clear, Papyrus flirted with death, and won.

 


End file.
